


Never a Good Thing

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Two very short drabbles. Tag to "The Inside Man". Spoilers.





	Never a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Genre: General  
Pairings: None  
Spoilers: The Inside Man  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 64/27  
Summary: Two very short drabbles. Tag to "The Inside Man". Spoilers.  
Disclaimer: All belongs to CBS and Don Bellisario.  
  
A/N: Alright, I had trouble with this episode. I personally was disappointed with "The Inside Man". There was no Tiva! Ah well, tomorrow's ep better impress! I wrote two drabbles, because they're both incredibly short.  


* * *

Never a Good Idea by Leah Z

“Yeah? Our goods friends at Metro PD are working very closely with us. We’ve connected you to Arnett. Once we give them your name they’re gonna connect you to Burns. They’re gonna back trace every communication you’ve ever had: emails, phone calls, the lot.”

As McGee stares at him with a confused expression, Tony thinks that maybe he’s becoming more like Gibbs than ever.  
________________________________________

“Fraternizing in the workplace, never a good idea.”

Their eyes meet for a split second, and in that moment, Tony wonders if they’re thinking the same thing.


End file.
